


Klance Under the Sea

by FujoshiDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mermaids, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: Lance loves the ocean, he loves the sea creatures, the plants, his friends and family most of all he loves swimming. However, there is something about the land above the sea that calls to Lance. Even though it's forbidden and dangerous to interact with the land dwellers Lances longs to meet them. A chance encounter with a human gives Lance the opportunity to do what he's always dreamed of, but that dream comes with sever consequences.Will Lance regret his longing for adventure or will he find friends and love along the way?





	1. Lance the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1, and i'm super excited!!!  
> I've always wanted to do a mermaid AU.

Bubbles rise from Lance as he attempts to hide behind some coral. Calming his breathing so he wont be found, and slowing the swishing of his blue tail. Just thinking about his beautiful tail made Lance happy. It was definitely one of a kind, and he was always getting compliments from his family and the rest of the pod about it. His sisters joke that'd he would be the most popular of mermaids if he didn't talk so much. His tail was a dark blue (nearly black) around his waist and faded to almost white at his fins. It was shiny and shifted nearly all the colors of the rainbow in the right lighting. He was very proud of his tail and always took great care of it despite being a little reckless. Right now however, he couldn't worry about his tail, he was too busy hiding. He had to hide well or he'd regret it later,he always did... but not today.  
"Lance, where are you buddy?" asks Hunk coming from the direction of the pod. He looks around a nearby pile of boulders momentarily before moving on. Lance watches as he passes by his hiding stop unnoticed.   
Typically, Lance was horrible at hide and seek, but today he would win for sure because if he didn't he'd be doing Hunk's chores for a week if he lost. Of course if he wins Hunk will have to do his chores and make him tons of delicious snacks. Hunk, was Lance's oldest and best friend in the whole ocean. Then were always together, and Hunk was always trying to keep Lance out of trouble it didn't work most of the time, but a least he tried. Hunk also knew how to make food taste better, Lance didn't know he was capable of that especially since seafood didn't have much variety. It always amazed other mer-folk when they saw Lance and Hunk together, they could never figure how they were such great friends since that had such different personalities. While Hunk was quiet and friendly with a nervous disposition, Lance was loud, boisterous, and way overconfident. Although this maybe true, Hunk and Lance's friendship always came easy probably because they knew there's more to each other. While Hunk may seem like a wimp Lance knows that he's super kind and caring and always willing to help Lance with his problems and follow him into any stupid situation he finds himself in. On the contrary Lance didn't see what Hunk found so great about his, besides his dashing good looks.  
Lance couldn't help the smile on his face as he thought about all the little adventures Hunk and him have gone on. He relaxes with and sigh and leans against the coral he's supposed to be hiding behind. Hunk really was the best friend any mermaid could ask for.  
"You know Lance, we are still playing hide and seek," says Hunk interrupting Lances daydreaming with a grin.  
"Well that's just great," mutters Lance sarcastically as he turns to see Hunk floating behind him with his yellow tail.  
"You're really bad at this game. You should practice or something," jokes Hunk trying not to laugh at the miserable expression on Lances face.  
"I take back all the nice things I said about you in my head, you're the worst," I tell him swimming back towards home.   
"Aww, you were thinking about me?" coos Hunk following behind him.  
He's totally not friendly at all thinks Lance as they head home, so he can start on his chores. He's going to be busy for quite a while.


	2. Marine Researcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Keith!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's get started  
> I'm excited!!!

He could feel the heat from the flames around him, scorching and burning at his skin. The sound was deafening and it caused his ears to ring, the roar of the fire, the smell of wood and plaster burning. It was everywhere, EvErYwHEre, EVERYWHERE!!!  
The blaring sound of Keith's alarm clock startled him awake. The nightmare fading and leaving leaving him soaked with sweat. Keith groans loudly as he tries to shake away the to real dream. However, he knew that no matter how hard he tried though the nightmare may fade the memories will last forever. With a final shake of his head Keith reaches over and finally turns off the annoyingly loud alarm clock.   
7:15 Crap, thinks Keith to him self.   
He'd forgotten to reset his alarm clock, for the meeting they're having at work today at 8. Shiro's going to kill him if he's late again, that's if Allura doesn't do it first. With a sudden burst of energy Keith jumps from the bed and races towards his shower. He has some choice words for Shiro when he sees him today. He wakes up at the crack of dawn everyday and he couldn't have bothered to wake him up just this once. They are brothers after all what's the point of working and living together if he still can't get up on time. After, a rushed shower Keith grabs his car keys and bolts out the front door glancing at his phone. 7:35, well he just might make it after all.

"Cutting it pretty close at the meeting today, huh Keith?" mumbles Pidge as I sit down next to her.  
"Shut it," I tell her slightly winded. He would've made it with time to spare if there wasn't so much early morning traffic. Instead he go here over 10 minutes later that he intended, and had to sprint his was through the giant castle like building to the meeting hall.  
Pidge sticks her tongue out at him before going back to whatever device she's working on today. Pidge was the youngest out of the group here which is saying something their marine biology research center was composed of the youngest members in the country. Each of us specialize in something, Pidge was a tech genius and besides her brother she's always the smartest person in the room. Matt was a expert researcher and knew anything about everything. Correspondingly, he's also the most overly dramatic person ever and always seemed to have a joke at the ready. Then there's Slav who's our senior researcher, he's a total wuss, and crybaby but he's fun to hand out with.   
"Alright, it's nice to have everyone join us today for our meeting," interrupts Allura standing at the from of the room.  
"Despite one of us arriving almost late," says Shiro with a pointed look. Keith simply glares at him for across the meeting table, already prepared for a later conversation.  
"Yes, interesting," mumbles Slav sitting next to Shiro "there was a 44% chance of you arriving late today, much better that the 73% chance you usually have".  
"Don't you get tired of arriving late dear Keith," jokes Matt sitting on the other side of Pidge.  
Before Keith could retort Coran interrupts "Alright, that's enough we have a lot of important thing to discuss today".  
"Coran, is right, so let's get started," says Allura.  
Keith tries his hardest to stay awake during the meeting, and retain a least some of the information. Apparently we had some some marine specialist's coming to day to observe the habitats of the animal we have and take notes which is what Slav will be doing he works best when it comes to over explaining things. Then later today a elementary school will be having a tour something Allura and Coran will be dealing with because they're like the only two people who aren't completely antisocial. Matt and Pidge will be down in the lab of course finishing up their latest underwater project. Finally, Shiro and he will be returning some marine life to their natural habitats. That's what's cool about The Altea Marine Research Center (AMRC) they don't only conduct research it's also a wild life preserve for sea creatures. Everyone here works to help the animal who are sick or injured be able to return home to their families one day. That day happens to be today, there are three animal that need to be safely returned home a young dolphin, a sting ray, and one squid.  
Keith was always sad to see the animals leave, but he knew that it's the best thing for them. Marine animal were meant to be swimming in the ocean, not stuck in a tank up for display. The sea life here was always changing continuously which Keith always thought was great.  
Keith had always been bad at making friends and talking to people (who weren't his brother), so he tended to get along with fishes more often. However, at work Pidge, Matt, Allura, Slav, and Coran had all manage to worm their way into a place in Keith heart. Not that he'd ever tell them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter will be longer, and it'll pick up the pace a little.  
> Until next time.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet, although it is fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited, I know I am!!!

-Lance-  
Lance always thought that the sea was beautiful, but it seemed even more so at night. With the calm waters, the excitement of the day at an end, and everyone sleeping peacefully. Except for Lance as always, he sort of had a secret, a dangerous secret that could get him in serious trouble. He liked to travel to the surface, at night when he's alone and look at the stars. He honestly couldn't help himself, it's was all so beautiful and fascinating. The way the lights glittered across the sea, and how the surface world still seemed so loud and active even at night, when they should be sleeping.   
Lance always wondered why the surface dwellers seemed so active at night, did they sleep during the day? What kinds of food did they eat? How does their skin feel? How would the sun feel when you're above the surface? What are those things called the they move on? Everything about them fascinated Lance for some un-explainable reason, and that made Lance feel sort of like an outsider in his pod. Sure, he was loud, obnoxious, and flirty, but on the inside Lance just felt scared and lonely. Don't get him wrong he loved the ocean and all his sea pals, especially Hunk. He'd never abandon him or his family, but he couldn't help but think maybe there's more the life than just the sea.  
As much as Lance loved to see the surface at night he couldn't always go. There were patrols at night who guarded the perimeter of their reef, and kept potentially dangerous sea creatures away. They were also there to keep the rest of the pod inside after dark. The thing about their little home was that it's close enough to the surface the get just enough sunlight, but still deep enough in the ocean that the surface dwellers and their weird tools can't get to them. Sneaking out and getting pass the guards was not really a problem at this point he's been doing it since he was a pup, however if he did it too often they might catch on or Lance might get careless. He's been doing this for so long it just felt natural, and nobody seemed to know not even his large family he was super close to. Although, Hunk might know and just not say anything, he was smart like that.  
Once he successfully sneaked pass the guard he quickened his pace and tore through the water as quickly as he could, maneuvering swiftly, doing tail flips and spinning in the water. Now this is what Lance loved the most about being in the water at night, no schools of fish to get in his way, he could go as fast and far as he wanted, just following the currents and being free. Lance had always been an exceptional swimmer and seeing his tail shift and change colors between the waves reflecting off shells and stones just made him want to swim faster and better. He never bragged though that's why he preferred to swim alone. Hunk of course knew he was an amazing swimmer and he was always telling him to be a little more confident about it, but Lance didn't see the point he knew his beautiful tail was for more that just show.  
Breaking the surface Lance took at deep breath, his gills at his throat releasing the excess water, the small scales on his arms, neck, and along his cheek bones glistening in the strange lights. The moon was covered and the only light was from the surface and Lance could tell that the waves were a little more aggressive than usual. However, he paid no attention as he gazed out at the land. Already deep in thought, wondering about all the possible things the land walkers could be doing. The air tasted sort of stuffier than usual and there was a strong wind blowing but those little details didn't matter to Lance, he was happy being able to experience it.   
A storm, thinks Lance a little belatedly too busy being distracted by the water falling heavily from the sky. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the signs and swam home but he didn't notice. While, the storm was bad especially at the surface Lance was a strong swimmer and he knew he could make it home though it might take a little longer than usual and he would be extremely tired afterwards.   
Before he stared home he noticed something in the distance. Squinting against the water falling in his face and anchoring himself against a rock to keep from being torn out to sea, it was... a boat. Now these he knew about, all of their pod did they were always told to never go near them because if they did, then no one would ever see them again. His mom always said that the land dwellers fish-napped merfolk for their scales. His older sibling said that they eat our kind, and would always try to scare him. It worked. Lance barley had a chance to blink when the waves crashed against the boat and sent it toppling. He thought he heard a muffled scream before a loud crash of light sounded from above. Scaring Lance and making him dive under the water.  
The waves were still harsh here and it took all of Lances strength just to stay still. Once his initial panic wore off he noticed something... someone clinging to the upturned fast sinking boat. A person, a real, up close person. Wait...people couldn't breath under, right Lance momentarily wonders to himself watching as the Land dweller struggles with some part of his boat, as air bubbles escape from him. He'd drown if he stays down here, what could be so important about that boat he'd risk his life for it? Wonders Lance still watching even though every sense was telling him to leave. Suddenly Lance hears a loud snapping sound, as the land dweller forces open part of the boat, and when he does a small dolphin swims out seemingly jarred by the change. The sea creature briefly brushes against the non-merperson and swims away presumably to his home. Lance was really confused now, why did he have the baby dolphin and why did he bring him back? Were only a few of the questions going through his head. He was taught that the land people only wanted to harm ocean life and couldn't be trusted, but he saw with his own eyes the exact opposite.  
Suddenly another huge waves hits and the boat crashed into the person with a thud, and he goes limp sinking down with the boat. Lance's tail moves on his own as he races forward struggling to get to the person. Once he reaches his he grabs them around their waist and as soon as he makes contact to land dwellers eyes shoot open, and Lance is meet with wide purple eyes, he'd never seen such a pretty color before, and then he blinks and all Lance sees is panic. Which kicks him back into action as he hauls the person back up towards the surface. Struggling even more now that he has added weight.   
Once again Lance breaks the surface of the water this time he hears the boy, he assumes despite the longish hair, take a deep breath beside him. Sputtering the person looks around which causes Lance to as well. It seems that the waves of the storm pulled them off a little ways towards the surface. Lance had never been this close to the sea shore before and luckily it seemed like a pretty dark and secluded area. The waves were much calmer now, but Lance knew that wouldn't last for long. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now that he save the boy, where did he take him and should he just leave him? However, Lance didn't get the chance to dwell on what to do with the boy clinging weakly to him as another boat smaller and louder than the last quickly approaches. Sending off warning sounds in Lances mind but there was no way he could escape, so he stayed.   
The boat comes to a stop next to him and Lance sees his second land dweller up close. This one was larger that the purple eyed boy he carried, and he had a little white hair which was strange to Lance. However, his facial expression was relieve and he seemed like a nice person despite the scar across his face.  
"Keith! I'm so glad you're alright," exclaims the man. Lance was surprised that he could understand him.  
Reaching out a hand over the edge of the boat towards the boy Lance notices that it's not covered it skin and he can't help but stare. The purple eyed boy reached weakly back towards him as he gets hauled onto the boat with a grunt, and grabs his side as a painful expression over comes is face. Lance is meet with the strong urge to comfort him which makes him feel even more confused than he already was.  
When the white haired boy reaches back towards him, Lance backs away fearfully his tail splashing against the water. Another flash of light comes from the sky illuminating the shocked expression on the face of the white haired man before Lance flees back to the safe depths of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's seems everybody's world is about to change. Next chapter will be in Keith's POV.


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Pov of meeting Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's see how this plays out.

-Keith-  
A loud thud resonates through Keith's office as he slams his head down on his desk. He was so bored, and tired. Allura and Shiro were still in a meeting with some suits meaning he couldn't leave out on the mission until Shiro gets back. That poor baby dolphin and the other creature were just going to have to wait to get home, and it was already pretty late so who knew if he and Shiro would ever get to complete the rehabilitation process.   
Keith had been pretty busy with work through the day, like cleaning some tanks and taking inventory, also helping to put out one of the many small fires the Holt siblings always seem to create. However, he thought it would be all worth it when he gets to take the sea creatures back to the ocean, and now he might not even be able to do that. Which is really starting to piss Keith off. He was tempted to just burst into Allura's office and just drag Shiro out by his hair, but from experience he knew that would not end well on his part.   
With another sigh Keith stands and stretches, okay maybe if he grabs a snack he'll find a way to pass the time.   
Shiro shows up in the communal kitchen while Keith was munching on a slice of pizza. He raises an eye brow at Shiro as he walks past him to grab a bottle of water.   
"uuh, hey Shiro what's up?" he asks once he finishes chewing.  
"Nothing, that long meeting with some advisers is finally finished, and I was thinking of maybe heading home soon," mumbles Shiro opening his bottle of water.  
"No!!! We can't what about the animals that need to be reinstated, we were supposed to take them back home today," shouts Keith putting down his pizza.  
"Calm down Keith, I know what the plan was, but it's late and it's a long process. Also there's supposed to be a storm tonight. I'm sorry but it just doesn't seem like it's going to happen today," says Shiro calmly.  
"It sounds to me like you're just making excuses, and if you don't want to go that's fine-"  
"Keith-" interrupts Shiro.  
"No, don't Keith me. If you don't wanna go then, I'll go by myself!" Keith shouts stepping past Shiro.  
Keith tenses when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself Keith. We're a team, and more importantly we are brothers. I care about the marine creature just as much as you do alright," says Shiro with a kind smile.  
Keith sighs and nods. He really wishes that Shiro could be a little less nice, so he wouldn't feel so bad when he snapped and yelled at him. Keith knew he had a temper, but Shiro always knew how to fight with kindness. Now he had that stupid proud dad smile on his face, and Keith knew he was going to get hugged.   
The walk down to the private dock was a quiet on, but no uncomfortable. Keith hangs out with the little dolphin while Shiro preps the boat. They'd done this type of mission tons of times before and Keith was confident they didn't have anything to worry about.   
The first two drop offs went smoothly and as planned, but the storm picked up before they could get the dolphin home. The docked the boat back at the research facility.  
"Well, now the storm is definitely too strong for us to get anything done, you ready to head home?" asked Shiro already stepping off the boat.   
"Yeah, i'll be right there just let me get my bag. At least we were able to get two of the three animal back home," said Keith moving below the boat to grab his stuff. He was really tired and he couldn't wait to get some sleep. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels the boat lurch heavily under his feet. He doesn't think much of it until he hears muffled screaming from out side the boat. Shiro! He thinks to himself running above deck. Keith felt panic engulf his as heavy rain soaks him and a chill goes down his spine as he sees the research facility out in the distance. Keith ignores his initial panic and pick up his feet and runs to the communications device. All he had to do was contact the base and Pidge and Matt would find him quickly.   
Crap, the radio was shot because of the storm and he couldn't get any readings. Keith was having trouble keeping his cool with the boat lurching and the storm only seeming to get stronger out side. If he didn't figure something out now then he'd wind up lost or dead. He had just about lost hope and gave up when he remembered the tracker. Pidge and Matt had installed a few on some of their ships the other day. Just prototypes but they should work. Now where did they put them. Right in the center of the control console he quickly presses it just a large wave send his flying into the bolted down table. Ow, that hurt.   
Whimpering reaches Keith's ears as he pulls himself up. Oh no! He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he'd totally forgotten about the baby dolphin lock down below. As he races down the steps a large wave hits them, he feel the boat turn under his feet. No, no, nonono! Thinks Keith to himself this couldn't be happening. The boat can't sink now, shaking off the panic he rushes to the cries of the baby, and he reaches he doors just as a loud boom sounds in the sky and a huge wave hits sending the boat spiraling as it lands upside down. Well, this is bad thinks Keith to himself holding his breath. The only thought on his mind right now was saving that baby dolphin because if he couldn't make it home then she would. The forces of the ocean had sealed the doors to her hanger shut. He couldn't get to her if the wouldn't open. Grabbing onto the latch tightly Keith pulls with all his might and finally the doors slowly fly open and when they do the little dolphin swims out. She floats around Keith, still remembering him from her time at the compound. They'd become great friends, but she had to go now she's still too close to the surface. He gives her one last friendly pat as she reluctantly leaves. When Keith finally turns back to the boat a massive wave sends it falling sharply against Keith's head send his vision to black as he breath leaves him and he sinks beneath the waves. He felt a wall of sadness hit him, is this really the end. He'd never help another animal, or see everyone's smiling face at the compound again, and Shiro he's already lost so much and he wasn't sure how he'd survive if he'd lost him too. Suddenly he feels warm hands grabbing at him pulling him towards the surface, or so he hoped. Cracking an eye open he catches a glimpse of a beautiful blue tail and warm tan skin. He must be dying because he's pretty sure that the creature saving his right now is a mermaid. When he breaks to the surface he breaths in a chunk of air, sweet precious air, and begins sputtering up salty sea water. His head was still throbbing and he was pretty sure he'd have an ugly bruise come morning. Finally, deciding to look at his savior he turns and see bright blue eyes. Even more beautiful then the sea when the sun rises, and Keith couldn't help but stare momentarily blinded and stunned. The guy had short brown hair, and...gills. Squinting down at the arm around him he see that there were small blue fins on his arms, and he had webbed fingers. Okay, so either he was hallucinating from the concussion he had or he was really being saved by a handsome mermaid right now. Looking back at his face he notices little light blue markings on both his cheeks, and also a light dusting of freckles. Glancing away he noticed that the stormed had calmed down a bit and that they were moving closer to land. Before Keith could think more on that a light hits him and he hears shouting. Shiro! raising his head a little more despite the pain Keith notices an Altean rescue boat coming towards them with Shiro on board. He couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Once they reach the boat Shiro's steady hands haul him aboard he sets him down and reaches back in the water. Hearing a splash Keith glances back just as the mermaid dives back underwater. The last thing Keith sees before passing out is Shiro's surprised face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time


	5. Well you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little funny before things start getting more serious.

-Lance-  
"Lance, Lance buddy come on wake up," calls a worried voice pulling Lance into a semiconscious state. "Lance!" the voice yells while shaking him. He wakes with a start breathing in sea water in rapid succession while his heart beat calms down. Once Lance's vision focuses he identifies the the face floating in front of him, Hunk.   
"Hey Lance, you okay man?" asks his best friend still very worried.  
"Yeah, i'm fine just a little tired," Lance was more than a little tired every muscle in his body seemed to be screaming in pain and he still felt a little dazed and confused from what happened last night. However, he knew he couldn't tell any of this to Hunk without telling him everything that happened as well. Something he really didn't want to do because knowing Hunk he'd totally freak out.  
Looking back at Hunk who seems a lot calmer now, he starts to ask him a question but he beats him to it. "Now that I know you're alright care to explain to me why you are in a cave out side of the cove and not sleeping safely at home. I wouldn't have even noticed that you were gone if I hadn't been on my usual morning swim when I noticed you," he rants sounding a little panicked.   
"Hey, hey calm down buddy. I went for a little swim last night is all," says Lance trying to pacify Hunks without having to really explain himself. Of course if didn't work, it actually did the opposite.  
"WHat?! You went for a swim last night, how late? I bet knowing you it was after curfew. There was also a huge storm last night I heard. Did you get hurt is that why you're here? That's it i'm taking you to the doctor," Hunks voice had reached near hysterics by the end and now he was tugging on Lances arm trying to get him up. An arm that still hurt by the way, causing him to wince. "Ah, I knew it you're hurt let's go Lance no arguing with me," Hunk's tone had shifted, but thankfully he was no longer tugging on his arm.  
"Calm down will you Hunk. I promise that i'm fine. Yes there was a storm last night," starts Lance deciding to give his best friend a little bit of truth "and I did sneak past the guards after curfew, but when I realized there was a storm I immediately came back," a lie of course "and I was really tired after swimming through the storm I stopped here for a rest and just feel asleep," which was true. Luckily he wasn't found by someone else or attacked.  
Hunk is quiet for a moment before he sighs "alright, as long as you're okay."   
Lance couldn't help,but float up and hug him, "did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?"  
"Whatever, Lance we should probably start heading back to the cove though. Today is a hunting day and we are on duty," say Hunk starting to swim out of the cave, looking back every now and then to make sure that Lance was following.   
Lance had be so eager to sneak out last night he'd totally forgotten he had hunting today. Hunting duty was one of his favorite things to do especially with he pal Hunk. Hunting duty was basically just a small group of mermaids within a certain age range who were scheduled to hunt for the pod on certain days. The schedule rotated regularly, and Lance typically enjoyed the trip because it gave him the chance to stretch his tail. Although he wasn't one to brag he was something of a sharp shooter. Underwater they had all kinds of weapons such as knives, spears (hunks favorite), and bows. He enjoyed using his bow, and he was excited when he finally finished the one he made on his own, and now he didn't have to use the one the pod provided. Making a bow was a bit tricky underwater but well worth it.   
They made it to the hunting spot just in time. After chatting with the other squads about how much food to collect they were on their way. The teams were typically split into two or three and of course he and Hunk always ended up together.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright to hunt?" asks Hunk for like the fiftieth time today.  
"Yeah, i'll be fine but let's late it slow today," he answers. He already knew that drawing his bow would kill his already tired muscles.  
His bow was of course modeled after himself. It was a blue long bow with dark markings along the middle where he held his hand. Towards the end it got a little lighter. Designing the bow was simple enough but the string was the hard part. It comes from sea silk which is really hard to find and you have to weave the thin fibers together to make it strong enough to knock the arrow. The arrow itself was make from either bone or rock depending and some of the arrows tips were barbed in order to pierce the tougher fish.  
By the time the hunt was finished Lance was dead tired. Hunk had been caring the haul, and Lance was happy for it despite arguing earlier that he could carry some. Once he gets back home all he wants to do is rest, but of course that's not gonna happen he has a large family. His sister wanted him to braid her hair, and his brother wanted some swimming lessons and he had chores.


	6. Mermaids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro freaking out about mermaids. We'll also get a little more backstory on Keith and Shiro.

-Keith-  
Unbearable warm spreads through his veins, scorching, burning, and then comes the panic as smoke enters his lungs. He can't breath no matter how hard he tries, but before the darkness swallows him up a hand reaches towards him, and a voice calls out...  
"Keith, Keith, wake up. It's alright you're just dreaming," calls Shiro's voice slightly muddled. Concentrating on his brothers voice Keith finally breaks free from the nightmare. His breath coming in quick bursts. He call still hear Shiro's calming voice muttering from above him, as his heart beat slows.  
"I'm alright, everything is fine," mutters Keith as he sits up from his bed.   
"Pretty sure everything is not fine. You probably have a concussion and me being the irresponsible brother that I am brought you home last night instead of taking you to the hospital where you belong," Shiro states. Obviously he's in a bad mood. "Before you ask, no i'm not in a bad mood. I'm just worried about you...I almost lost you, again".  
Keith sighs and finally glances up at his brother, his eyes were red. Which meant he had probably been crying which only makes Keith feel that much worse.   
"I'm sorry for worrying you last night Shiro, but i'm fine I promise. Just a little banged up," Keith smiles but it comes out more like a grimace when his head starts hurting. Shiro reaches towards his night stand and silently hands Keith a glass of water and some pain medicine. "Thanks," mutters Keith after he takes the medicine.  
Taking a few more deep breaths Keith starts moving to stand before a hand lands on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" asks Shiro.  
"To get dress," answers Keith dryly.  
"Why?"  
"Because we need to head into the lab," says Keith like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No way, I just said you have a concussion you not going anywhere and i'm not leaving you here by yourself," bosses Shiro.  
"We have to! In case you've forgotten what happened last night there's a..." Keith stops. What was he supposed to say a mermaid saved him last night. That sounded crazy even to himself. After a moment to heavy silence Shiro sighs.  
"Fine, you're right. This is something that Allura, no the whole team needs to know about and us sitting here is getting us no where. However, afterwards I expect you to get plenty of rest," Shiro looks him straight in the eye when he says this.  
"Eye, eye captain"  
-At the lab-  
"Keith!" exclaims Pidge running towards him once he enters the office Shiro following closely behind. Keith stumbles slightly when Pidge launches herself onto him. Her arms wrap tightly around him. "We were all so worried. Shiro called us late last night panicking and he said you were gone. The storm was so bad we didn't know what to do, but luckily we were able to track your boat, but that wasn't enough when the boat sank we lost the signal, and, and..." Pidge's rant falls off into muted sniffles as she clings to Keith.  
"It's alright Pidge. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," says Keith finally hugging her back.  
"You didn't cause any problems at all buddy," says Matt coming over to join the hug "we were worried is all."  
"I'm just glad you boys are alright," says Coran rubbing his eyes. He was such a sap.  
"I'm glad your safe, both of you," says Allura calmly "but why did you call this meeting Shiro? Did something happen?"  
At her words Keith and Shiro share a look.  
"You guys might wanna sit down for this," says Shiro with a sigh.

"So wait you're telling me there are humanoid creature living beneath the ocean and that one of there creature saved Keith's life?" questions Matt barely tamed excitement in his voice.  
"Yes, that's right," answers Shiro sitting next to Matt.   
"OMG that's totally amazing, yet seriously improbable," Matt pretty much shouts.  
"I don't believe it. To think that such an creature is living under these very waters. It's unnerving how little we actually know about the ocean," adds Pidge frantically typing away on her computer.   
Honestly, Keith was just glad they believed his story, because he was still having trouble himself. Glancing to the front of the table he see Allura, Shiro, and Coran muttering to themselves.   
Finally Allura sighs "What are we gonna do?"   
"What do you mean?" asks Pidge finally looking up from her laptop.  
"Well, there an unknown potentially dangerous species living in the ocean. A species up until now has been nothing, but a fairy tail. Explaining and convincing people might be a impossible," says Allura  
"Why can't we just explore on our own first, find the creature and get some evidence," asks Coran.  
"That would be hard. Since these creatures obviously doesn't want to be found," answers Matt sounding surprisingly serious for once.  
"How can you tell?" asks Allura turning to face Matt.  
"Well Shiro says it looked scared when he reached out towards it, right? Also from what Keith told us we can conclude that the mermaid knows about humans and how we can't breath underwater," says Matt.  
"Which means that it was taught to fear and keep away from humans but someone or something. Probably another one of it's kind. Which also implies that there's more of them and if there's a society them they must have been around for a long time because of evolution," finishes Pidge.  
"I can understand why they've been taught to stay away from people. Humans aren't exactly kind to sea life," mutters Shiro with a sigh his metal fingers tapping on the table. A nervous tick.  
"So it there mermaid are intelligent creatures then we don't exactly have jurisdiction over them now do we?" questions Allura.  
"Well that may be true, but getting to know these creatures and explaining to them we mean no harm could do some good also. Not to mention with technology on the rise and marine research expanding who's to say that less peaceful people then us don't discover them?" asks Coran his age and wisdom showing.  
"He's right there are a lot of people who wouldn't mind exploiting them for a profit. Our rival cooperation Galra is a good example of that,"says Shiro confidently. At the mention of the Galra Empire, Allura's hand clenches. "Well Keith, you've been awfully silent. What do you think we should do?" asks Shiro. At his question the whole room turns towards him.  
"Well for me the situation isn't all that complicated. That mermaid saved my life, and if possible i'd like to return the favor," he says meeting everyone's gaze. He'd never felt so strongly about something in his life. A pair of bright blue eyes flashes in his head. He didn't care about who believed them or not, Keith swore to himself in that moment he wouldn't let anything happen to the boy, simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will set the scene for another chance encounter.


	7. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been doing some daydreaming instead of working. Hunk is of course worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's dive right in...see what I did there?

"Lance, hey Lance. Ocean to Lance," calls Hunk waving a hand in front of Lances face snapping him from yet another daydream.  
"Oh, sorry buddy. I was just thinking," mutters Lance, his eyes glossing over as he once again loses himself. Thinking about something he probably shouldn't be. The human boy he rescued.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" asks Hunk floating closer and pressing his hand against lances forehead. "Because I don't think you are. I mean you must've hit your head or something. You never think this much. Unless you're about to do something stupid." Hunk mutter that last part, but he was standing close enough that Lance could hear him anyway.  
"Hey, I almost never do stupid things," retorts Lance.  
"You like to hang out in old ship wrecks, and you're always floating too close to the surface. Should I continue?" questions Hunk.  
"No thanks, I think I get it."  
"Really because I can go on. You once ate poisonous seaweed right after we had a class about it, despite being an amazing hunter if you think the fish is cute then you won't kill it, which resulted in you almost dying when you tried to pet a puffer fish-"  
"Alright! Alright, I get it you've made your point," says Lance with a huff. Honestly he wasn't that bad. Maybe a little too trusting at times, but he was getting better. As soon as he finishes that thought, bright purple eyes enter his thoughts. Okay maybe he was that bad.  
"Joking aside, I really think you should get some rest. I'll finish the rest of our chores."  
"Really, are you sure?" asks Lance he didn't want to leave him. He's already been really helpful all day.  
"Yeah, no problem besides you haven't been much help anyway. Rest and tomorrow you can help me with my chores," says Hunk kindly.  
"Thanks you're like the best friend any mermaid could have," says Lance grabbing Hunk in a great hug before turning to leave.

He knows that he told Hunk he would rest, but he's thoughts were too jumbled for him to do that at home. He knew that the moment Hunk saw he wasn't at home he would come find him. This was always the first place he checked and he was usually right. His hiding place was this huge sunken ship. It was hidden inside a large cove, behind these large rocks stacked together some of them had fallen and crushed the ship probably happened when it first crashed. However, there was just a large enough gap for Lance to squeeze through. He'd been coming to this crash site for years just to sit and think, or look at all the cool junk. Sadly he couldn't bring any of it home without everyone knowing he'd been near a human wreck. Luckily, the cove where this ship sat, is large or he'd feel crowded.   
Once he enters the ship he can't help but sigh. This place always seemed to amaze him. Swimming a little further inside he goes to where a small patch of light was filtering in though a gap in the rocks and decides to rest his eyes there just for a little while. Maybe being here will help him figure his thoughts out a little bit. However, the moment he closes his eyes he remembers the boy from before. He'd been so pretty, especially his eyes despite him being hurt, tired, and confused his eyes still seemed to glow. They were such a mesmerizing shade of purple and just thinking of them took Lances breath away. Which confused Lance because he definitely shouldn't be thinking of a human of all things like that. He'd been told horror stories about them his whole life. About how his kind were kill the ocean and and its creatures and how they only care about themselves, but that human had risked his life to save one of the oceans creatures. That didn't make any sense it was all wrong, but a little part of his brain whispered maybe the mermaids were wrong about humans.  
All of this thinking was getting Lance no where, and it was starting to make Lance actually tired. With a small yawn, Lance finally fall asleep.

A voice wakes him with a start.  
"Lance, lance, you in there?" he hears Hunk call from outside ship, sounding worried. Crap, how long had he been asleep?  
"Yeah, i'm here buddy" he tells him already swimming from out of the ship. Hopefully it wasn't too late or he'd get in massive trouble. He waves at hunk when he see him, but Hunk only frowns harder. So, it was late.  
"Everyone was worried about you, and I had to sneak away from everyone to come find you here and now we're both going to get in trouble," at this point Hunk was ranting and very close to passing out.  
"Okay, clam down, there's nothing to be worried about. I'll think of a very convincing lie, and if that doesn't work i'll just tell everyone that I was doing something stupid and you stopped me," says Lance confidently.  
Hunk glares at him for a second before sighing, "okaaay, but-" whatever Hunk was going to say next is cut off when the whole area starts to rumble and a crashing sound is heard.   
The rocks where falling down around them, and when one nearly hits Lance his brain finally kicks into gear as he grabs a panicking Hunk and starts to quickly swim.  
"Oh, my god, where gonna die!" he can hear Hunk shouting.  
"Everythings gonna be fine" is the only thing he can say or think at this moment. They just needed to get out of here. Why was this place so huge. His thoughts are interrupted by a shout from Hunk. Glancing up the last thing Lance can think to do is shove Hunk out of the way before darkness falls over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Keith's POV. Should I do some other characters POV as well?


	8. Another Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the team (just Shiro and Matt) head into the ocean to complete some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us begin!!!

-Keith-  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay to do this Keith. This might be a long mission and you're still recovering," asks Shiro dressing in his diving gear. Shiro's gear was the same as Keith's all white, except his had red markings and Shiro's had black. Each member of the Voltron division had matching out fits for sea exploration. They were designed by Allura's father when he first stared Altea, but the suits had been modified by Matt and Pidge when they were hired.  
Grabbing his helmet Keith nodded, "Yeah, i'll be fine. We're just doing some mandatory scouting, pretty basic stuff". Mandatory scouting was something Altea always did after a bad storm. Just to check and see if any marine life was hurt during the storm. While Shiro, Matt, Keith searched the ocean near by for damage that might have affected some habitats, Allura, and Coran stayed and checked the beaches to see what washed up. And Pidge of course stayed in her lab to keep tabs on us and report information.  
"Alright are you two ready to dive?" asks Matt walking below deck. He wasn't going diving with them, something Keith was sure Shiro was sad about. He needed to stay up and keep an eye on the boat and scan the ocean. If there's a disturbance he'll be sure to let us know.  
"Affirmative," answers both Keith and Shiro.  
-  
The first dive into the ocean was always exhilarating to Keith. He loved it. The rush of cold water, the pressure, the weightless feeling, he always imagined that this is what space would feel like. After the initial confusion he body adjust and he swims towards Shiro.  
"Where do we go first?" asks Shiro to Matt through the earpiece in their helmet.  
"Head North first and we'll circle back around from there," answers Matts clear voice.  
-  
They'd swam for about an hour and helped a few sea creatures along the way, but nothing major that they needed to get taken back to the base for. Everything just seemed quiet to Keith, especially this far out. Which was sort of strange after a storm, maybe it wasn't as bad as they'd thought. As soon as the thought entered Keith's mind a large rumble rippled through the area, causing fish to scatter and flee from all directions leaving the area empty.   
"Umm, guys you felt that too right?" asks Matt nervously from the boat.  
"Yeah, and we hear it too," answers Shiro glancing around. "Figure out where it came from, and inform Pidge and the others we might be bringing something back after all. Have them prep a tank".  
Such a loud noise was surprising considering sound didn't travel very far in the ocean. Meaning what ever made it had to be large.  
"Alrighty guys just start heading east and i'll be right behind you with the boat. If you need me to dive down i'll be here," reports Matt.  
Swimming for about fifteen minuter eastward Keith and Shiro finally come across an expanse of collapsed rock. Which was a very problematic sight, there could be tons of marine life under the wreckage, or there could be none and sending out a team to dig could be a waste of resources and time consuming as well. If there was a larger animal under the wreck there'd be no guarantee they'd get to him in time to help. Lots of factors.  
Shiro sighs next to him, "are you seeing this Matt?" question Shiro. Their helmets had video feedback and Matt could see and report what they saw back to HQ.  
"Yeah," he mutters "reporting to Allura right now, give me a sec".  
"Great, and while Matt's taking care of that lets look around a little see if there's any immediate work to get done," declares Shiro.  
Keith had only been looking around for about five minutes before he started hearing muffled whining.   
"Shiro, I hear something. Follow me," mutters Keith through the earpiece.  
Following the sound Keith and Shiro end up in a little alcove surrounded by large jagged rocks. What Keith sees takes his breath away. He can hear Shiro softly gasp beside him, but he can't take his eyes off it.  
"Mermaids," whispers Matt.  
The mermaid was large than the one before and had sparkling yellow scales, that shimmered gold in the light from the sun. He seemed to be crying and holding something , and as he and Shiro silently approach Keith realizes that it's crying. As he and Shiro try to move closer the yellow tailed mermaid quickly looks up startled, and Keith can finally see what he has cradled in his arms its the mermaid from before. The one that saved Keith and suddenly his blood runs cold as he notices the blood in the water around them. Its hurt, badly.  
As he and Shiro try to approach closer the mermaid stiffens and begins to let out a threatening call causing them to halt. The yellow mermaid presses the injured blue one closer to his chest and watches them.  
"It's okay," murmurs Shiro moving closer his hands help out in front of him his voice coming out of the speaker installed in their suits "we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna help". The mermaid regards them closely, but doesn't move.  
Suddenly the blue one in his arms starts whimpering causing Keith to let out a breath, at least he's not dead. Keith watches as the blue mermaid winces and slowly opens his eyes looking at the yellow mermaid as he lets out sad noises. He trills back softly in what Keith can only describe as a reassuring before turning towards them.  
Keith is certain he stopped breathing when he catches a glimpse of those bright blue eyes only slightly duller than before, but still beautiful.  
"We want to help," Shiro tries again "we're doctors and if you come with up we can save you," he tells them calmly. Keith can see a hint of understanding cross over the blue mermaids face as he listens to Shiro like he's remembering something, then he looks over at Keith and stares for a moment.  
The yellow mermaid only grabs the blue one closer and mutter something to him. However, the blue one says something back causing the yellow ones eyes to widen. They softly talk back and forth for a moment before they come to a conclusion.  
The yellow one looks up finally his face determined "you promise you can save him?" he questions, Keith and Shiro share a look before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I've been a little slow updating. I was working on another project. Until next week!


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little different than usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like its been a while since I last updated

-Hunks POV-  
Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap he was definitely freaking out. Total full blown panic attack, Hunk felt like he was suffocating. Everything was so wrong, and Lance. Oh god Lance! He's hurt and probably scared, but at this point Hunk couldn't even grasp anything outside of the initial terror of almost being crushed to death.   
"Hunk," whispers Lances soft voice behind the mound of rubble.  
"Lance! I'm so glad you're alright," hunk practically shouts his fear dwindling just a little. However he was still panicking how was he supposed to get Lance from the rubble, and what happened afterwards. Lance was probably too injured to move and he couldn't just leave him here alone because predators will come eventually. Oh crap, here comes another panic attack, hunk thinks to himself as his heart rate increases. What can he do? What's gonna happen to Lance?   
"Hunk," call Lance again a little louder this time, "are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Do you think you can make it back to the pod by yourself?" questions Lance calmly. How can he be so calm, doesn't he realize the magnitude of the situation wonders Hunk.  
Lance concern however misplace did calm Hunks nerves a little, "Yeah Lance I'm fine, thanks to you. I'm gonna get you outta there alright and then we'll head back to the pod together, so just sit tight".  
"Alright, i'll just lay here. I promise not to run off," mutters Lance jokingly. Well at least he still has his terrible sense of humor, thinks hunk.  
He just needed to stay calm, for Lance. They'll worry about everything else once Lance isn't trapped under rubble. With that thought Hunk begins the slow process of moving carefully moving the rocks, the last thing Hunk needs is for this whole thing to collapse.  
After sometime working Hunk notices how silent Lance has been. Yeah he's hurt, but Lance was a nervous talker especially when he was injured. He hasn't spoken a work since he started, and Hunk was starting to worry.  
"Lance, buddy? You alright in there?" questions Hunk nervously.   
Silence is all Hunk can hear, and he can feel his earlier calm evaporating.  
"Lance!" he shouts a little hysterical.  
"Mmm, tired," mumbles Lance softly.  
"I know you're tired, but you can't fall asleep because you probably have a head injury. Do you understand Lance," Hunk informs him trying to sound calm and confident.  
"Okay, okay mom. I'll stay awake, but do you think you can hurry. The waters getting a little thin in here," he asks finally sounding a little scared.  
"Just a few more minutes," he answers. The rocks must be cutting off the water flow, thinks Hunk, mermaids needed moving/flowing water to breath because it creates oxygen and as long as these rocks were caging Lance in he couldn't breath. Hunk needed to pick up the pace if he'd going to save Lance.

Finally, thinks Hunk as he picks up a large rock straining against the current. The moment the boulder is lifted it clears a large space and fresh water is able to flow.   
"Lance, do you think you can swim out on you own?" question Hunk causing the soothing humming Lance had been doing to stop. Lance had been humming a song his mom liked to sing him when he was little, but at the moment Hunk couldn't think what the song was.  
"Yeah I think so," he mutters.   
Hunk wait nervously at the entrance to the dark hole, and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally saw Lances messy hair. The moment of peace was short lived once he noticed how injured Lance was. He had a bruise on his head, as well as some minor cuts on his arms, but the main problem was his tail. It had a large gash down the side of it and it was bleeding profusely.   
Lance makes eyes contact with him smiling softly before he stops moving and nearly falls into the dirt before Hunk catches him.  
"Lance!," exclaims Hunk holding his best friend closely.  
"I'll be alright buddy, just really tired. Let's rest here before going back," Lance practically whispers his body limp in Hunks arms.  
Hunks felt like crying. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Lance here and come back with help because he might get attacked, or he wouldn't get back in time. On the other hand he couldn't take Lance with him because he might bleed out before they got home.

Hunk had nearly given up hope when movement in the water alerted him. Glancing up expecting to see sharks he was surprised to see something else. Humans, they wore strange suits under, but he could tell. One had black markings and the other wore red. Both had their face covered, but Hunk could still make out some features.  
They moved closer and Hunk felt himself tense and bare his teeth. This situation just went from bad to worse, what did they want with them, Lance was already in bad shape and Hunk wasn't about to runaway and leave him so they were stuck.  
Hunk flinched when he saw their hands move.  
"Its ok we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna help," explain the one wearing black.  
However the only thing Hunk could think about was Lance and how they were going to get out of this horrible situation.  
Before Hunk could respond Lance lets out a small whimper of pain, and opens his eyes finally. He stares at Hunk dazed for a moment before releasing a soft sad clicks probably sensing his fear, and Hunk can only let out a reassuring trill in return. Finally Lance turns towards the humans, but he wasn't afraid like Hunk expected him to be. He actually looked relieved. Lances eyes linger on the one wearing red before turning back to Hunk.  
"They can help us," whispers Lance.  
"You don't know that, they're humans. Could be trying to trick us," answers Hunk.  
Lance takes a deep breath before saying "You have to trust me. I'll explain later, but I know them".  
Hunk's head overflows with question. How does Lance know humans? Why would they help us? What going to happen to them? What'll their families think? He was also thinking up an angry rant to tell Lance once he was okay, but all of that will have to wait until later.  
Taking a deep breath Hunk asks "You promise you can help him," a little desperation sinking into his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comment if you want


	10. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in a strange place, and is very confused

Lance-  
All Lance could feel was a sinking darkness and the lull of the sea, his head was killing him but for some reason he didn’t feel scared. Everything hurt and honestly Lance never wanted to open his eyes he was content with staying in this void forever, but suddenly he remembers a pair of purple eyes and someone crying.  
Hunk! Lance thinks bolting awake, where is he? Did something happen? Wait…Where am I? Looking around Lance is almost certain he’s in the ocean, but nothing looks familiar. Also, it was quiet and the water is really still like there’s no fish.   
At this point Lance is close to a panic attack, he can’t remember anything after the cave-in and now he couldn’t find Hunk the poor guys probably scared half to death. He needed to get out of where ever here is and find- water moving in his peripheral alerts him to another presence but before he could turn around he’s tackled into a large hug.  
“Lance! Thank the ocean you finally woke up, I was so worried I’d never see you again. You were hurt to bad and, and I-“ the poor guy couldn’t even finish his sentence before dissolving into tears.  
Lance lets out a relieved breath as he clings to his best friend, well at least he’s ok. Still doesn’t explain where we are, but one problem at a time I guess.  
Once Hunk stops crying Lance finally starts asking him some questions, “Hey buddy, do you think you can tell me where we are because I really don’t recognize any of these land marks and I’ve swum pretty far out from the pod before so I’m a little worried.   
“Lance,” begins Hunk “We’re not in the ocean”.  
Lance blinks at him for a moment before beginning to laugh, “Oh, you almost had me there for a second Hunk, but you can’t fool this old soul”. Once he realizes Hunk isn’t laughing he stops. “Wait if where not in the ocean then where are we? Are we dead? Oh crap! We’re dead-aaghh”. Lance couldn’t believe he died at such a young age. There were so many things he still wanted to do and now he could never do it and now he would never get to meet that cute human boy from before. Also, Hunk was dead too all because of him, what a terrible friend he was.  
“Lance! We’re not dead, at least not yet anyway” said Hunk sounding a little scared at the end.  
“Okay then, where are we?” Lance asks again, Hunk just points up towards the surface and when Lance looks up in confusion his heart stops when he sees something other than water. It looked to be made of some weird material and looking around the ‘ocean’ once again lance notices some inconsistencies, there were small rectangular grate things along the bottom of the walls? Slowly swimming around the exterior of the area Lance notes that it’s large and spacious almost half the size of his home.   
“Don’t freak out Lance because I’m still freaking out and if both of us freak out nothing good will come of it but… we were sort of captured by humans,” Hunk finally informs him sound terrified.  
Suddenly Lance remembers the people from before he passed out and him telling Hunk to trust them after the cave-in. At the time Lance could recognize the voice of the human wearing black because he was the guy who helped out the purple eyed human. He also remembered the one in red floating next to him, he was shorted than the one in black. For some reason Lance was almost certain it was the purple eyed man and wanted to trust these humans.  
“Okay, so what do you mean by sort of captured? Can you tell me everything that happened after I passed out?” asked Lance trying to make sense of the situation.   
“Well after you told me to trust them we swam to their boat above the surface. Which by the way was a very scary experience do you know how many rules I’ve just broken? No seriously do you because I don’t?” asks a panicked Hunk.  
“Hunk focus we’ll worry about you’re rule breaking later,” Lance tells him.  
“Oh right, anyway once we get to the boat there’s another one- a human on the boat waiting for us. Then they load you about the boat into this strange compartment under the boat and it really weird because if was just filled with water already, which made me think ‘oh, okay maybe they are here to help’, but them I realized maybe it’s because they wanted to fishnap us and then I almost freaked out again until I heard them talking about taking you somewhere. When I asked why they needed to take you anywhere they told me they had the medicine to fix you, but they had to take you back to their facility, but I was really scared, and I told them I wasn’t going to let them take you anywhere without me because you’re my best friend. They agreed and, well I sort of fell asleep after that and when I woke up we were here together.”   
“Well I guess that explains that,” Lance mutter to himself. At least they weren’t dead, and Lance really did feel better than before. Looking down at his tail Lance finally notices the white material wrapped around it. Reaching down to touch it Lance notes that it’s smooth and- ouch definitely still hurts. It sorts of reminds Lance of getting his cuts wrapped in seaweed by his mom. Lance also pokes at the one wrapped around his upper arm, it also hurts.   
“There’s one wrapped around your head too,” Hunk points out helpfully.  
Lance reaches out the rub that one also-  
“Can you please stop touching your bandages,” interrupts a voice from inside the tank causing both Lance and Hunk to startle.  
“Umm who said that?” questions Hunk sounding like he was close to a panic attack.  
“I did,” repeats the voice but this time the wall to the leaf of this which was a blue grey begins to lighten until it becomes see through and standing there is a small person with fluffy light brown hair and the person had glass around her eyes which Lance thought was weird.  
“Umm yeah and who are you exactly?” questions Lance still very confused at this whole situation.  
“I’m Pidge, I work here. I was just checking to see if you two were awake, you’ve been asleep for hours and we were getting worried,” answers the human- Pidge.  
“Just to clarify where exactly is here?” asks Hunk.  
Pidge chuckles, “this is Altea a marine research facility. It’s a place where sea creatures that get hurt in the wild come to get better,” she explains.  
“How long do we have to stay here?” asked Hunk.  
“Just until your friend over there gets better,” Pidge answers.  
“And then we can just leave?” Lance questions hopefully.  
“Well not exactly…” begins Pidge.  
“I knew it, we’re gonna be killed. We were fishnapped! I’m freaking out now!” screams Hunk curling up on himself.  
Before Lance could comfort Hunk, chuckling interrupts them.  
“You guys are hilarious,” said another human walking in front of the glass. This one looked like Pidge but, he was taller and had a cut on his face. “Hey there, I’m Matt and Pidge is my sister. Don’t worry we’re not gonna kill you I promise”.  
“Right, I knew that,” mutter Hunk calming down some.  
“We just want you to answer some of our questions before you leave,” explains Pidge.  
Alright so all Lance needed to do was concentrate on getting better and then Hunk and him could just leave.  
“Why?” questions Hunk looking serious.  
“Why what?” Pidge asks.  
“Why are you helping us,” Hunks asks to clarify.  
“Because it’s our job, but also because…” Matt paused and looks at Pidge before continuing “You helped one of ours, so we kinda owe you”.  
Hunk looks confused at that statement, “We didn’t-“.  
“I did,” Lance whispers under his breath.  
“What? When- That morning when I found you. I knew you had done something, I can’t believe you Lance,” Hunk tells him upset.  
“Yeah sorry, but I couldn’t help it he needed help,” pouts Lance. “Wait when you say he’s one of you does that mean-“ before lance could finish his sentence commotion on the side of the wall he couldn’t see out of alerts him to more people.  
The other two people turn and smile at something Hunk and him couldn’t see. Finally looking around at the space outside the glass Lance notices it’s a large room filled with bright lights and lots of weird tools and stuff some of which had flashing colorful lights. What a weird room. Lance was studying the room so closely he didn’t notice the other people until one stepped right in front of him.  
Lance couldn’t help the gasp that escapes him, and he stares into deep purple eyes.  
He’s here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I'm back now so be ready for those weekly updates again. Don't know if the next chapter will be in Keith's, Shiro's, or Pidge's POV.


	11. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk ask the team just a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think Voltron just crashed and burned one of my ships. Those monsters, just kidding, but seriously did you hear about Shiro and Adam.   
> I'm so happy maybe next time i'll write a story about those two.

-Keith-  
To say Keith was nervous would be an understatement, after rescuing the two mermaids and placing them into the special tank. Usually reserved for the occasional whale he and Shiro left for a meeting with Allura and the rest of the team. That was days ago and since then Matt and Pidge had already treated the mermaid. Keith hadn’t seen the mermaid with the pretty blue eyes since. Not that he was worried, if anyone could treat any wound it was Pidge she was great.   
“You know Keith it you’re that worried you can head for the lab while I clean up,” Shiro tells him.  
“I’m not worried,” Keith mumbles grumpily.  
“Then you should tell your leg to stop shaking,” Shiro says not looking at him.  
Keith takes a deep breath and still his shaking leg… for about two minutes. Maybe he is just a little worried.  
“Well, if you’re just gonna sit there pouting then why don’t you come over here and help me clean. The faster I finish the sooner you and I can head down to the lab,” Shiro said smiling.  
“Fine, but only because you obviously really wanna see Matt,” sassed Keith.

On the walk down to the lab Keith and Shiro had run into Allura and Coran because Matt had paged and informed them that both mermaids were awake, and well. Which relieved some of Keith’s stressed, but now he was going to meet the mermaid that had invaded his dreams since the storm. Keith let Allura, Coran, and Shiro walk in before him while he stalled some more. Why was he so nervous, he probably didn’t even remember him, and here Keith is going crazy understandably considering he’d been saved by an actual mermaid.   
Keith took a deep breath before walking to the clear side of the container. He can do this it’s not that hard just go over there and speak to the mythical creature of your dreams. Maybe he should come back tomorrow when he’s less close to hyperventilating. The moment Keith wanders around the glass he couldn’t help being drawn in by those beautiful blue eyes, sparkling curiously as he looks at all the equipment in the lab. Honestly he was content with just watching his so when those blue eyes finally meet his Keith was struck speech less. Looking into his eyes felt like falling into the ocean, like he was drowning under the pressure. Instinctively he took a step closer his hand pressed gently against the glass; when the mermaid slowly reached out and pressed his hand against the glass as well mirroring Keith’s his heartbeat quickened. Keith wondered if the mermaid- Lance, (he remembered the other one calling him) was feeling the same way… not that Keith knew what he was feeling. All he knew right now is that Lance is the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Even now covered in bandages and away from his home he looked mystical.  
A throat being cleared from behind him made both Lance and Keith jerk away.   
“Should we leave you two alone,” teased Matt chuckling.  
“Quiet, I thought they were cute,” jokes pidge laughing together with her brother.  
Keith could feel his face burning in embarrassment the Holt sibling were definitely the worst. He didn’t know why he sent so much time with these two jokers.  
“All right, all right we have work to do let’s save teasing Keith for later,” interrupts Shiro seriously struggling to hold in his laughter.  
He takes back his earlier thought brothers are the worst.  
Glancing back at the tank he sees Lance talking with the other mermaid quietly a small pout on his face while the yellow mermaid looked smug. He guesses having annoying friends was universal.

“Hello Lance, I’m Allura the owner of Altean Marine Rescue facility, you can just call it Altea. As I’m sure you’ve heard we rescue sea creatures,” interrupts Allura professionally. At least she’s capable of being mature thinks Keith.  
“Hi!” shouts Lance swimming forward and almost slamming into the glass. “I’m Lance and this is my best friend Hunk,” he introduces pointing back at his pal who’s waving shyly.  
Coran chuckles moving forward “I’m Coran, I’ve worked with Allura and her family for a long time. So it you ever have any questions while you’re here please feel free to ask me”.   
“Hello there I’m Shiro. We’ve meet before I’m not sure if you remember. I’m the lead explorer of team Voltron. You’ve already meet Matt and Pidge head of research and development, and last but certainly not least there’s my brother Keith,” explains Shiro stepping back and motioning for Keith to walk forward.  
“H-hi,” mutters Keith crossing his arms. Lance stares at Keith for a moment smiling before turning to look at everyone else.  
“It’s nice to meet all of you, and thanks for rescuing me and Hunk,” says Lance pulling Hunk forward by his arm.  
“Yeah thanks…and sorry about not trusting you. You guys seem pretty alright,” Hunk tells them honestly smiling sheepishly.  
Truthfully Keith couldn’t blame Hunk for being so defensive when they first meet. People tend to be really cruel especially towards things they don’t understand.   
“It’s alright for now you and Lance should just focus on getting better, we’ll handle everything else. While you’re down here you’ll be introduced to a few other trusted members of staff, but ultimately you will be kept hidden until you get well enough to swim and hunt on your own,” explains Matt.  
“So you better get used to seeing us every day,” adds Pidge.  
“Now if you don’t mind, can you answer a few questions?” asks Allura. Lance nods enthusiastically bright blue tail whipping in the water. Keith notices he winces briefly at the movement.  
“Sure, what do you wanna know?” questions Lance before being interrupted by Hunk.  
“You can’t ask about where we live though…just a precaution. We’re already gonna get in a lot of trouble when we get back home. Also, can we ask you a few questions a well?” Hunk asks.  
“Of course, Hunk we’ll be happy to answer your questions,” Allura tells them.  
“Really? Great! Firstly, what are those things you move on called again? Is the sun up right now? What do you eat? What’s your favorite color? Does air have a taste to you? Like is it good? Can I feel your hair, maybe not right now… but later? What’s all that stuff over there? Where are we? Does this thing have a name?” Lance barrages one question after another barely taking a breath before asking another one. He was practically buzzing with excitement. Keith actually thought it was pretty funny and really cute.  
“Lance don’t take all the question at least let me ask a few. How do you guys adapt to sever changes in temperature? Oh, and how are you capable of bring your creations underwater and them keeping their form?”  
“Ok, ok one question at a time,” Shiro tells them smiling gently.  
“Well hunk to answer your questions-“ begins Matt.  
“Hey what about my questions,” whines Lance pouting while crossing his arms. He was definitely immature Keith thinks to himself suppressing a smile.  
“Keith will answer your questions,” says Pidge with a wink making Keith blush. He turns quickly towards the tank and almost jumps when he finds Lance shoved up against the glass grinning down at Keith.  
“Will you really answer all my questions?” asked Lance hopefully nose scrunched up against the glass.  
“I-I guess I am,” mutters Keith suddenly feeling shy, shooting a glare at Matt, Pidge, and Shiro who were all smirking at Keith embarrass himself in front of a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished planning out this story, so as long as I don't procrastinate too much it should be finished before you know it.


	12. Waiting to Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Hunk and Lance talking while Lance waits for Keith to arrive.

-Lance-  
Keith had to leave and go home because he said it was getting late, but he promised to answer all of Lances questions tomorrow, so at least he had something to look forward to. Lance’s dream of talking to a human finally came true, albeit under an extraneous situation but he’s happy none the less. He just wishes he hadn’t brought Hunk into this terrible scenario their families were probably worried sick about them and there was absolutely no way to contact them, and he knew that Hunk wouldn’t leave him here by himself. Guess they were stuck until he got better.  
“Hey, Hunk have I ever mentioned how amazing of a friend you are,” questions Lance lounging against one of the rocks in the tank.  
“Not recently,” answers Hunk sounding tired.  
“Well you’re really amazing and super smart and… amazing,” mutters Lance yawning.  
“Heh, you said amazing twice,” responds Hunk.  
“You’re just that amazing” Lance tells him. “I wonder when they’ll come back?” Lance questions hoping humans time schedules weren’t too different from mermaids.  
“You just want to know when Keith will be back,” Hunk tells him voice both teasing and tired.  
Lance fights down a blush and decides to not respond to his best friends teasing. So maybe he thought that Keith was kinda cute in an angry sort of way. There’s nothing wrong with that and besides they were sort of friends, right?  
“Goodnight Hunk,” says Lance eyes getting heavy. He was so excited for tomorrow; he can’t wait to wake up and spend all day talking to keith.

 

Lance jolts awake right as he hears Hunk scream his name in terror, and he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Taking a deep breath Lance reminds himself that it was just a nightmare (sort of) and that he and Hunk are safe now.  
Speaking of Hunk where is he, Lance wonders stretching and wincing as he remembers that he’s injured and can’t move as quickly as he usually does. He glances around and finds Hunk at the top of the tank looking at the lights illuminating the tank.  
“What’cha doing buddy?” asked Lance slowly swimming up to meet his best friend.  
“Just looking at these lights they’re awesome and run on electricity which is such an interesting concept, and man humans are so great… but scary because who in the mind would think it’s a good idea to get shocked by lightning?” mumbles Hunk every work going completely over Lance’s head.  
“That’s nice Hunk,” Lance tells him gently patting him on the back jut as his stomach growls.  
“OH! I almost forgot. I was taking to Pidge earlier, and she and Matt are bringing up breakfast for us to eat,” Hunk informs him.  
“That’s cool because I’m starving,” replies Lance smiling happily.  
“Sooo, did they mention anything about Keith while they were here?” questions Lance trying not to sound too eager.  
Hunk smirks “No, but I’m sure he’ll be here,” Hunk tells him obviously seeing right through Lance.

A few minutes later Pidge, Matt, and a girl they haven’t meet show up carrying something.  
“Heya Lance, you’re up,” calls Pidge smiling and pushing up her glasses.  
“How’d you sleep?” questions Matt.  
“I slept great and I’m ready to start the day,” exclaims Lance wishing his tail was healed so he could do a couple of flips.  
“Good I hope you brought your appetite because we have a lot of fish. We don’t know what you like so we got a variety. Just leave what you don’t like, and we’ll remember,” Pidge tells them walking up to the side of the tank and walking up some stairs until she’s directly over the open top of the tank and dumping in the fish that Matt handed her.  
Lance watches all the fish fall in to the tank and start frantically swimming enjoying the open space. Lance glances at Hunk ready to ask what he was going to get, but when he looks over Hunk is staring curiously at the new girl who’s half hidden by Matt.  
“Hey Matt, who’s that?” questions Lance deciding to ignore the fish for now.  
“I forgot, Lance, Hunk this is Shay she’s new and only been working here for a few months, but we trust her and she’s been a really big help.  
“Hi Shay!!! I’m Lance, it’s totally cool to meet you,” Lance tells her honestly before turning to Hunk.  
“Oh, um…I’m Hunk and it’s really great to meet you,” Hunk tells her shyly.  
The girl blushes before responding “it’s nice to meet both of you as well, and I hope we can be friends,” she tells them her voice soft and kind.  
Hunks fidgets nervously before swimming off the catch fish, and Lance can’t help but smirk. He’s definitely going to get some payback once Shay leaves.

“Lance,” calls Pidge waiting patiently for Lance to finish chewing his food and swim over before continuing “Keith has a few things to do right now, but he told me to tell you that he’d be down a little later to answer your questions,” pidge tells him glancing down at a small square device in her hand.  
“Really! I can’t wait!” shouts Lance ignoring the look Hunk shoots his way. He was just happy to have lots of people to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so sorry for the wait. I've been busy with class but now I'm ready to finish this story.  
> After this chapter and next chapter we should start to see some actual plot and conflict happening now that i've finished setting up the story.  
> Until Next Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I think I did okay.  
> Until Next Chapter!


End file.
